


the swell of these hips

by Rouge_Angle



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouge_Angle/pseuds/Rouge_Angle
Summary: Konan survives and Tsunade comes to Amegakure after the war.





	the swell of these hips

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly an excuse to write about Ame tbh, but this is an awesome pairing. My first time writing these ladies, so sorry if the characterizarion seems iffy.

The Hokage and her ANBU guards arrive in the city by boat, crossing the great lake Konan's explosives had blown sky high some months before. The water is briny and dark, and of a nighttime the city's lights shine on the black water. Amegakure has only ever been hidden by a curtain of rain, and with Nagato's passing it falls now as it pleases.

She meets Tsunade by the dock in person, ignoring the way the Konoha party blanches at the sight of her Akatsuki cloak. "It was our symbol before it was theirs," Konan reminds them gently. "We're taking it back."

Konan's changed things a lot, since…since. After the war the city's ramshackle towers of iron and steam were left entwined and overtaken by the dead roots of the God Tree. Rather than destroy them, they have been incorporated into the city's architecture. Tsunade's eyes follow the great root that encircles the tallest tower where an organization of missing-nin once conducted their business.

Konan remembers her distantly, a shadow from childhood, when Jiraiya-sensei had decided to stay and teach them. She looks much the same as she did then. Certainly not like a woman who had been cut completely in half, if rumour is to be believed.

But then she doesn't look like a woman who escaped death either. She had managed to recover from the wounds the imposter Madara had inflicted on her, but the wounds his machinations inflicted on her country run deeper. Much deeper.

Truthfully she had thought the Mizukage would be the first to visit; she would be at home in Konan's waterlogged country. Tsunade, with her cornsilk hair and rich eyes the colour of tea, seems a bit out of place. She smiles in response to Konan's comment, a polite, political curve of lipstick. "It will serve as a reminder, if nothing else. Cat-san."

One of the ANBU offers his Hokage a wrapped package. She presents it to Konan in both hands. "A fire country home brew. It warms the bones on a long night slogging through paperwork."

Konan doesn't drink, but bows her acceptance regardless. "Thank you. Welcome to Amegakure."

-x-

It had taken a while to get her shinobi to stop calling her an angel. Sometimes they still slip up and she must remind them. She would rather this not happen in front of visiting heads of state.

"They believed in Pain for too long," Tsunade muses, tapping the rim of her saké cup. She had insisted Konan drink with her, as way of proving their good intentions. The guards are a formality. Konan doesn't drink; yet here she is. "It's quite a mental adjustment." 

Konan smiles softly. "Many things have been, but we are adjusting."

"I hope to help you with that. This country has been at the centre of our struggles for too long. You may have been my enemy once, but you and your people all fought at our side." Tsunade lifts her cup. "And I won't forget it. A toast! To a long and prosperous partnership."

"A long and prosperous partnership," Konan replies.

The liquid inside the bottle of Fire Country brew sloshes as the dresser clacks against the wall. They seal their new partnership in a rather under unorthodox way. Tsunade's red-lacquered nails, red for luck, catch in Konan's hair, sending the origami flower drifting to the floor. Those nails are careful as Tsunade fucks Konan with her fingers, making her rock like she's riding out a swell. She gasps sharply and muffles a curse as Konan's tongue stud presses against her clit.

They both have their scars (Tsunade's is a thin, barely visible line all the way around her; Konan's is entry wound, exit wound and it twinges in the colder weather) and they can't fix those. But they can work together to ensure a brighter future.

 

 


End file.
